


Puppy Love

by sleepystar123



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Puppy Love, Secret Crush, Sidemen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepystar123/pseuds/sleepystar123
Summary: ONE SHOT; in which vik is completely and totally controlled by his feelings for simon, but he absolutely wouldn't have it any other way





	

**Author's Note:**

> partially inspired by "My Heart I Surrender" by I Prevail :) 
> 
> this work contains some swearing!

"you're like a puppy when it comes to him," joshua bradley stated, breaking the previous silence.

vikram barn jumped a bit, startled by the sudden voice. he cursed and looked up from tying his laces to find josh leaning against the wall of the entry way between the lounge and the kitchen. "fuck sake, josh, how long have you been there?" vik questioned, quickly finishing his laces.

"not that long. where are you going?" josh inquired, gesturing at vik's shoes and jacket.

"simon and i are getting nando's," vik answered, grinning.

josh couldn't help but chuckle at that and point at vik as he sits on the couch across from his friend. "see! just like a puppy," he said, going back to his earlier statement.

vik's brows furrow as he cocks his head a bit, a confused expression falling on his face. the sudden change in topic, as well as the very nature of it, left him incredibly lost. he stared as friend, wondering what the actual hell his friend is on about. did he miss something? where in that is vik 'like a puppy'?

"what are you on about?" vik finally voiced his thoughts, not being able to come up with an answer on his own.

"when it comes to simon, you're like a puppy. anytime simon goes somewhere, you're right there with him. you're always by his side. by _him_. and you're always so happy to be there. your face fuckin' lit up right then when you answered; i doubt you're _that_ excited about nando's." as josh explained, he couldn't help but crack a smile of his own. he found it cute that vik seemed to have a little crush on their mutual friend. 

"i-i don't know what you're on about," vik denied, feeling heat flare up in his cheeks. 

"bullshit," josh called, laughing at the color on vik's face. "that blush says otherwise."

"fuck off, josh," vik replied, standing up. "i'm going to meet simon in the car."

josh bit his tongue, holding back the responses that flooded his mind. he simply laughed as vik hurried out the door, slamming it shut behind him, hoping the cool afternoon air will help the heat in his face. vik crossed his arms as he walked to simon's car. he was torn between annoyance and excitement. vik couldn't help but feel the littlest bit of excitement because, yes, he did have a bit of romantic interest in simon. and, well, josh didn't seem opposed to the idea of vik's crush, which relieved him greatly. 

vik pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as he leaned against simon's car, waiting. vik knows he doesn't have anything to be afraid of. when josh and ethan started dating—actually making all the gay jokes about ethan true—everyone in the group was fully accepting and supportive. still, there was a small part of him that hesitated. maybe it wasn't entirely due to the group's reaction, though. there were so many other things that came with the idea of actually dating simon that scared him. 

his head turned when he heard the door to the house slam, and all of vik's thoughts and worries melted away at the sight of simon minter. he resisted the urge to run to simon's side, knowing it would be weird. the impulse, however, caused a wave of revelation to crash over him. josh's comment replayed in his mind as he climbed into the now open car. holy shit, is vik really that infatuated? he's acting like a puppy now?

"so, vik," simon spoke, pulling the younger lad from his thoughts.

"mhmm," vik hummed, looking at simon.

"i want to get a head start and film tomorrow's video for my channel tonight. i talked to josh about it before we left, and he's okay with it. what are your thoughts?"

"that's fine with me."

"perfect." simon smiled.

the smile slowly fell from vik's lips as he frowned softly, turning away from simon. he couldn't stop thinking about josh's stupid observation. it didn't exactly prove anything that vik agreed to filming tonight. there wasn't anything special about it. vik just wouldn't be doing anything else with his night otherwise, other than maybe streaming. vik looked out the window, getting lost in thought.

vik couldn't stop himself from really thinking about it. as annoying as it was, the more he thought about it, the more josh actually did have a point. whenever simon went somewhere, vik always had a reason to come with. whenever simon even went to a different room, vik had to fight the urge to follow him. vik wanted to spend every moment he was awake with simon. he felt heat rise in his face again. god, when did this happen? the last thing he remembered was just thinking simon is cute. how did he go from a little interest to such a puppy crush?

"oi, vik?" 

vik jumped, suddenly feeling a hand on his leg. his breath caught in this throat as he turned from the window and looked at his leg, which now had simon's hand resting on it. he trailed from simon's hand up his arm, his eyes slowly making their way to his face. simon looked at vik with confusion and concern. after all, simon had said vik's name multiple times, and he didn't get a response. vik wasn't one to get lost in thought like that. not around simon, at least. 

"y-yeah?" vik answered, swallowing, trying not to seem too flustered by the fact that simon's hand hadn't moved. 

"you alright, mate?" simon asked, glancing away from the road and at vik as he removed his hand.

"um, yeah." vik tried to answer casually, not wanting to make his disappointment evident. 

"alright. you had me a bit worried there. everything okay?" simon didn't want to pry. he just didn't want vik going through anything alone.

"yeah, yeah. i was just thinking about what sort of video i want us to do for my channel," vik lied smoothly, knowing he couldn't tell simon the truth. 

"ah, right, okay. well, when we get home, why don't you tell josh and i your ideas so far? we could help you pick."

"sure," vik agreed, smiling softly. he loved that simon cared so much and wanted to help. he couldn't help feel a bit bad for lying, but he really didn't have a choice.

* * *

vik and simon ate their food in the restaurant, talking about everything and anything. general outlining for simon's video later in the night, ideas for videos for vik and josh's channels, complaining about how jj never did his dishes. though vik did a good job at participating in the conversation, on more than one occasion he grew quiet, simply listening to simon talk. he did it purely by choice. vik listened, of course, but he also took the opportunity to simply admire simon. 

everything about him made vik happy. his messy blonde hair, that vik so desperately wanted to run his hand through. his black glasses, that simon rarely wore, because he felt like he looked dumb in them. vik thought he looked absolutely adorable in them. vik loved how frequently simon smiled, and the little dimple in his cheek that appeared when he did. it made vik's heart race. he had so much admiration for the lad. 

how could simon not have a clue? 

the night went by smoothly. once they finished, simon and vik returned home. they then set up the kitchen for filming, and filmed simon's video. it was a conscious effort on vik's part to not stare at simon when he had the chance. josh picked up on the moments vik couldn't help himself, and didn't hesitate to give vik knowing looks, which embarrassed and frustrated the smaller lad. when they finished simon's video, they then decided to film videos for vik and josh's channel as well. 

hours later, all the filming for the day done, simon and josh found themselves on the couch, playing video games. they invited vik, though he politely declined, saying he was going to call it a night. vik had no intention of sleeping, though. he simply lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. he often found himself in this position. and he was always doing the same thing: thinking of simon. 

what would it be like to actually be dating simon? to be able to hold his hand? kiss his cheek? play with his hair? to have simon look at vik the way vik looked at him. the idea made vik's hands sweat and heart race. it excited and terrified him. would he ever know? would he ever be lucky enough to catch the eye of simon minter? to be the recipient of simon's affection? 

vik's mind raced as he shut off his bedroom lights and climbed back into bed. the light was beginning to give him a headache. vik wished he knew if simon ever thought of him. did simon ever look at him when vik wasn't looking? did vik ever cross simon's mind at all? did simon ever get as excited as vik did when they hung out? did vik make simon as happy as simon made vik? 

vik just didn't know, and it kind of killed him.

but he didn't mind, no, he didn't mind.

as vik pulled the blankets over himself, and turned on his side, he thought about josh's comment again. maybe vik is like a puppy when it comes to simon. vik couldn't help it. simon is the most important thing to vik. simon made vik happy, and sad, and excited, and disappointed. vik would drop whatever he was doing at the snap of simon's fingers. everything came second to simon.

and vik is absolutely okay with that. 

 

 


End file.
